1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid containing body.
2. Related Art
A carriage for storing ink (print material) for supplying to a printer (printing device) has been well known. Among cartridges like this, there is a cartridge storing ink in a bag-shaped flexible member (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 2008-273173). Also, ultraviolet curable ink (UV ink) which is hardened by irradiating ultraviolet light (UV light) is well known for ink used for printing (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 2013-18823).
UV ink is good in degree of freedom in selecting a base material and in fast dry, when compared with aqueous ink. For the cartridge storing the UV ink, it is necessary to block sun light and light from the lighting device or the like (ultraviolet light and visible light with wavelength of approximately 300-500 nm (nanometer) including visible light) from reaching the UV ink until other cartridges are exchanged after being equipped on the printer following a distribution process after the cartridge is filed with the UV ink, in order to prevent hardening of the UV ink. UV ink has skin irritation property such that it should be handled with care.
The cartridge of Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 2008-273173 has a problem of hardening the UV ink in the cartridge because it is not planned to store the UV ink. Also, the cartridge of Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 2008-273173 has a problem in not enough paying attention to preventing a contact a user with the UV ink. Other than that, miniaturization, resource saving, facilitation of manufacturing, and enhancing usability have been awaited. The above mentioned problems are not only for the cartridge storing the UV ink, but also for the liquid containing body storing other liquid which is hardened by irradiation of the ultraviolet light.